


Good morning, Eddie

by WahlBuilder



Series: 30 days of rarepairs [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Eddie doesn't want to get out of bed. Venom takes the situation into their own hands.





	Good morning, Eddie

**“Eddie. Let’s get out.”**

The human grunts something unintelligible. Venom pokes in his mind and doesn’t like what they find: it looks like a mess, as kids say these days. A total mess. Eddie is sinking lower and lower, all parameters of his body failing. If Venom were like this (and sometimes they are like this), they would be disintegrating. There was no-one to take care of Eddie (and whose fault is that, huh?), and now he’s A Mess.

 **“Eddie.”** Venom softens in his head and around him. **“Pizza? Go out for pizza?”**

“Don’t want to.”

Eddie is sprawled on the bed, if it can even be called that, and Venom can only do so much to make this excuse for a bed feel good and not give Eddie kinks in his back. Venom condenses around Eddie, pressing from every side, pressing _under_ his skin, gentle to his nerves. Fixing his brain chemistry would only throw him off, it must be a gradual, gentle process. Venom can do gentle. For Eddie, they can do anything. They want to do anything.

 **“Shower? Eddie?”** They rise slightly over Eddie to mouth at the back of his neck. Eddie is warm and relaxed after a sleep, but not rested. No, no, he’s not well at all.

When Venom doesn’t get a response, they sigh, audibly, so that Eddie understands better how upsetting it is. **“Will take care of you, Eddie.”** They spread over and in again and sit Eddie up.

Eddie keeps his eyes closed, but Venom doesn’t need his eyes. They sit him up slowly, but firmly, ready to give control back—but Eddie doesn’t take it, which is upsetting on many levels.

So Venom proceeds to stand him up, then walks him into the bathroom. Eddie is awake in their shared mindspace, but… distant. Emotion-less. And Venom tries not to panic. Eddie will be good. Take care of Eddie. Everything will be all right.

 **“Shower, Eddie. Cold-warm,”** they promise, fumbling with the faucet.

“‘Tepid’, you mean?” There is some response, there, inside, a spark of something like a smile, a hope for a smile. Venom soaks it in.

**“Tepid.”**

They reach a hand under the spray, but can’t exactly tell whether it’s right temperature or not, so they retreat away from Eddie’s palm but support the muscles in the shoulder and forearm, keeping the hand under the water. **“Good, Eddie?”**

Eddie issues a sigh, the one Venom knows so well and imitated just a few moments ago. “Okay.”

Venom moves them into the— “My love,” Eddie laughs, and it’s… it’s not a good laugh, but it’s _something_ , and on days like this, Venom would take _something_ over _nothing_. “We should take off the boxers first.”

 **“Always tell you not to bother with these,”** Venom grumbles. They pull it off together, Venom the right hand, Eddie the left. That’s _something_ , too.

There’s another something on Eddie’s mind, needle-like and spicy. “And let everyone see me naked if something happens? Gawk at me? Leer—”

Venom grows spikes all over, offended by the very thought. **“No!”** Eddie is good, yes, but nobody should look at him like that. Nobody should see him naked and defenseless and… It’s all sorts of bad.

Eddie laughs again, and there, the spice and his return from the distant nothing. Not a complete return, but it’s a start. “Just joking, love.” He strokes the spikes, and Venom melts, ripples around him. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

 **“Love you, Eddie.”** They purr, because Eddie likes it and because they are happy he’s returning.

“I know, darling. I love you, too.”

Eddie tilts his head back, water streaming through his hair, down his shoulders. Venom takes the opportunity to sprout many mouths and press kisses all over Eddie’s shoulders, and they are rewarded with another laugh and a pet. But it’s… It’s good but not enough, there is something sinking inside their mindspace, something that comes not from Eddie but from within Venom themself.

They put a chin on Eddie’s shoulder, wrap three arms around him from behind. **“Missed you, Eddie.”**

There is an answering emptiness, a longing, like a pit inside Eddie. He doesn’t even need to put it into words. He does anyway, silly human. “Missed you, too.” Eddie turns his face towards the head on his shoulder, and Venom promptly licks his cheek. Eliciting another laugh, but just like others, it’s different. Venom won’t ever tire of Eddie and his many changes, they are alike in this.

Venom has a sudden idea, and his maw splits into a huge grin. “ **Know a way to rouse you,”** they say, pitching their voice low, letting it rumble through Eddie’s whole body.

Eddie arches his eyebrows and pinches the tip of their tongue. “Been surfing the Internet again? ‘How To Wake You Boyfriend Up In The Morning?’ You shouldn’t believe everything you read there, you know.” But Eddie can’t hide from them, images flickering in his mind already, his temperature rising up, his heartbeat quickening. He’s so _tasty_.

 **“This will work. Know it well,”** Venom purrs. **“Relax, Eddie.”** They tilt him to the back slightly, and Eddie gets the idea, of course he does, letting Venom support him.

Venom sprouts more hands, enough to stroke all over Eddie, but doesn’t forget to press under the skin, too. To stroke all parts of him. To flicker claws over nipples, because they remember how Eddie likes that, and indeed, Eddie gasps at that.

Venom licks over his throat, tasting his skin. They missed this, too. All of it. All of Eddie. They can’t hold back a whine, and Eddie’s presence in their mindspace is hot and solid and so, so good. Right here, completely, and not in some distant darkness.

Venom continues their touching for a few minutes, soaking in Eddie’s breathing and the changes in it. They don’t forget to pay attention to his nipples, and those tender spots over his ribs (momentarily filled with the terrible knowledge of Eddie’s fragility), and under his knees.

“Please…” Eddie’s voice is so soft, but the plea is in the mindspace, too, and Venom wraps a hand around his cock. They don’t move that hand at first, just getting used again to the shape and heat.

“Darling,” Eddie breathes out. Venom licks his cheek again, and across his open lips. One time in the past they were ready to assume a more human-like form, to give him kisses. Eddie was only dismayed by that, his thoughts burning: he wanted Venom as they were, whatever they were.

Eddie’s hand comes to stroke Venom’s head, and they rub their cheek against Eddie’s.

And give his cock a long, slow stroke.

Eddie’s moan is beautiful, vibrating right through the both of them.

 **“Eddie.”** They wrap themselves tighter around him, not hands anymore, but tendrils, dozens of them, all over his body, through and under his skin, pushing into his mouth. Eddie sucks on them without even thinking.

Venom envelopes his cock completely, like a thick sheath, and pulses around it in time with Eddie’s heartbeat. Together, again, always.

 **“Lo** ve…”

They don’t know who moans that. They do it together, wrapped around each other, thoughts drifting and entwined, swirling tighter, tighter—until they are one.

The water is much cooler than before, and it rinses away Eddie’s release, but Venom, untangling themself somewhat from Eddie’s being, cannot bring themself to care yet. Besides, there’s always another time.

“But not right away,” Eddie groans.

Venom lets go of his cock and licks up his chest, gathering water, smirking up at him. **“Shower is convenient.”**

Eddie closes his eyes. Venom thickens against him, almost a separate shape, but not quite, because they know Eddie likes hugs. Venom likes them, too. And Eddie wraps his arms around them, and Venom, in turn, wraps four arms around him, too.

“Thought someone wanted pizza,” Eddie murmurs, nuzzling their long neck.

Venom worries the skin on his shoulder with their teeth. So tempting. It is good for Eddie, too. **“Dessert pizza? Extra chocolate sauce?”**

Eddie laughs, again, lighter than all previous times. “All the sauce you want.”

**“Then good morning, Eddie.”**

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: goosband (goo husband) takes care of their human husband.


End file.
